


Did you eat yet?

by idontshipiyatch



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: Leaning close to the camera he smiles, “The point is that I love you and you’re gonna eat properly or I’m going to very lovingly kick your ass when I come over tomorrow.”
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You, Park Jinyoung / Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Did you eat yet?

**Author's Note:**

> never thought i'd be writing reader inserts but oh well here we are

“Did you eat yet?”

Automatically answering the question, you reply that you haven’t and the quiet following your answer makes you look up from your notebook to your phone screen.

“What?” you ask seeing his frown.

“When I called you earlier you said you’d eat later,” he reminds and you can tell by the crease in his brows that he isn’t too pleased by that.

Inwardly cursing, you laugh it off on the outside.

“Oh, right, no I did, I thought you were talking about dinner,” you lie.

The glare he sends you nearly ruins you attempt to play the white lie card but you hold on with an innocent smile.

“What did you eat?”

Your words are hesitant and you know your expression betrays you because his brows furrow even more.

“Go on and eat something,” he urges, a displeased frown curving his lips.

“I’m not hungry yet,” you protest but he reminds you that you said you didn’t have breakfast so you sigh and try to bargain, “I’ll make myself something later.”

Crossing his arms, he leans forward and for a split second you’re happy he’s not actually facing you in person because he’s pulling his intimidating look on and it’s working wonders even through the screen.

“No, go eat something now,” he says and you’re about to protest again but he cuts you off, “Do it or I’m ordering delivery for you and staying online until I’ve seen you eat all of it.”

The warning makes you groan because you know he’s serious about it but you still try your luck.

“What if I hang up? You’ll never know if I ate it or not,” you tease because sarcasm is your last defense.

“Hang up on me and you’re gonna be in big trouble,” he warns and the tone of his voice sends goosebumps down your spine.

“Alright fine,” you relent, “I’m gonna get cooking right now.”

Closing your notebook, you quirk your eyebrow at the screen when you see him lean back in his seat.

“Why are you getting comfortable? Are you planning to watch me cook?” you sass but he crosses his arms with a nod.

“And eat, for once I have time so I’m not hanging up until I’ve seen you eat properly,” he declares, resolute in his decision.

“How come the only time you have time is to nag me,” you complain and he huffs, carding his hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry I’ll do other things than nag when I come over tomorrow,” he promises and you gasp dramatically.

“Park Jinyoung, never thought you’d get so bold in a video-call,” you snicker before grabbing your phone to head to the kitchen, which considering the size of your studio, barely takes four steps.

“That’s not what I mean-” he starts but you send him a look and wiggle your eyebrows to compel the truth out of him and it surprisingly works, “Alright fine, maybe a little, but that’s not the point.”

“What’s the point then?” you hum as you open a cupboard to grab some instant noodles.

Leaning close to the camera he smiles, “The point is that I love you and you’re gonna eat properly or I’m going to very lovingly kick your ass when I come over tomorrow.”

The way he phrases it sparks laughter between your ribs and you let it out with a smile.

“I think that’s got to be the best threat I’ve heard,” you announce as you fill a pot with water and can not resist the temptation to taunt him, “But just so you know you do not scare me in the slightest.”

You can tell by the look in his eyes that he’d love nothing more than prove you wrong right this second and you poke your tongue out at him when he scoffs, “Fine, I’ll show you where getting cocky gets you, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Big talker, we’ll see about that tomorrow,” you smirk, already excited at the prospect of Jinyoung keeping true to his word, because you had no doubt he would.

Opening the noodles package, you hear him sigh.

“I am taking you to a proper restaurant when I can, and I’m bringing food over tomorrow, you can’t not eat the whole day and then only have instant noodles, it’s not healthy.”

You roll your eyes at his comment before playfully adding, “Fine, I’m expecting both an ass whooping and a great dinner for tomorrow then.”

Shaking his head, he gives you one of his trademark bitch faces but you see the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement.

“If you put it like that then yes, I’ll make sure to provide both,” he replies and the sparks of mischief in his eyes glisten even through the screen.

You roll your eyes with an exaggerated groan when he insists that you show him your empty bowl after you’re done eating, but there’s only fondness in the look you send him before he reluctantly has to hang up because all that nagging is just his own way of telling you he loves you and that may not fill your stomach but it definitely fills your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 🖼️ [story moodboard](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_twF0NhHJk/)  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
